See My Love
by wingsoflove
Summary: Kakashi x Kurenai : The only thing she ever wanted to see is his love...


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Naruto. I am only borrowing them for the purpose of this fanfic only.

--------------

See My Love

--------------

"I have assembled all of the higher ranking jounins because of some urgent matter," Tsunade voiced out from where she was sitting behind the desk. She roamed her eyes at the ten assembled jounins in front of her. "There has been an activity from the Akatsuki group and I need it investigated right away."

Tsunade picked up a piece of paper. "You all understand, that by sending the top ranking ninjas to these missions, Konoha will be vulnerable to any attacks, so, I will leave behind four of you to guard the four corners of the village while the rest will be sent out to these dangerous missions in pairs."

She announced the first three pairs and their mission while Kakashi listened intently. He had a gut feeling that he will be left behind as a guard. What he did not anticipate was Kurenai will be called out as the last group.

"Kurenai and Asuma will be—"

"I will go instead of her," Kakashi said, cutting off the Hokage. The lady standing beside him turned her head to look at him.

"What are you--?" Kurenai asked but Tsunade broke her off.

"Kakashi, you are to guard the weak position of the village which is the North boundary."

"Both of them can guard it. I can go alone on this mission," Kakashi stated.

Tsunade massaged her temples with her forefinger. The other jounins were trying hard not to react but they could not keep their eyes from looking at Kakashi and Kurenai who was standing at the middle of the group.

"Are you underestimating me?" Kurenai asked, her eyes thinning into slits.

"No, I'm not," Kakashi answered, still looking straight at the Hokage.

"Is this because of what happened at the prison? I can assure you that we really did not anticipate what happened---"

"No, it's not."

"Or what happened before with Itachi Uchiha? I assure you there will not be a repeat of that."

"Of course, there won't be."

Kurenai expelled a deep breath and turned her attention to Tsunade. "I deeply apologize for the interruption but we can continue as planned."

"I will go, instead, Hokage-sama," Kakashi countered.

"Just… stop… both of you," Tsunade hissed, the vein on her temples are popping out. She thought only the gennins could be a big headache, she was not aware that the older people are the worst.

"Kakashi, stop this nonsense. I can do this and you can't tell me what and what not to do," Kurenai said once again, turning towards him.

"Yes, Kurenai, being a flower in full bloom that you are, you can do it," Gai entered the exchange, obviously cheering her on.

"Of course I can tell you what or what not to do," Kakashi said ignoring her, and also not looking at her.

"Mmmm, this is really getting interesting," Anko said mischievously.

"No, you cannot. Everybody is putting their lives in danger for the protection of this village. I intend to do my job," Kurenai continued on.

"All of you… stop talking," Tsunade warned one more time, her voice louder that before. She was still rubbing her forehead with her fingers.

"I intend on doing my job, too," Kakashi continued on without listening to the Hokage.

"You are assigned to guard the village!" Kurenai said in outburst.

Kakashi angled his head towards her. "You are not supposed to be sent to that mission!"

"Why?"

"Because it's too dangerous!"

"And I just told you, everybody is putting their lives in danger!" Kurenai reasoned out, her voice getting louder.

"I am going and that's the end of it," countered Kakashi, his voice rising too.

"You are being difficult and stubborn, Kakashi!" Kurenai finally shouted.

"Because I don't want to see you in a hospital bed again," he shouted in return.

"Why!" she countered in an even louder voice.

Tsunade reached her limits so she shouted, "Stop!"

The jounins all stood in attention at her outburst and every one of them faced the Hokage.

"Because I love you and I don't want to endure that pain again," Kakashi hissed at her after several seconds of silence in the room. His words, although spoken in low tones, reverberated in the Hokage's office, which made the other jounins' eyes widened in surprise and turned to look at both of them.

Kurenai's red eyes had gone wide but she was rooted to her spot, looking straight ahead without looking directly at the Hokaga..

Tsunade's eyes looked from one to another, waiting for some kind of reaction. Admittedly, she was quite surprise from the outburst from Kakashi of all people. She knew something was going on between the two, she just did not realize how serious it was.

"What did you say?" Kurenai whispered, her lips shaking from Kakashi's announcement. _Did he just say what I think I heard him said?_

Kakashi expelled a deep breath, sagged his shoulders and bowed his head from looking straight where the Hokage is. "I guess it can't be helped," he whispered in return. "Ever since the day we started out as teammates, I knew that you… that you…" his voice dropped down into a whisper.

Kurenai finally found her muscle reflexes. With a blinding speed, she stood in front of him and looked at his eyes, which were cast down. She smiled then reached out to hook one her fingers on his mask to lower it. Kakashi did not move a muscle to stop her but looked deep into her eyes with sincerity.

As soon as the mask is off his face, she brought it down for a searing kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck, while his arms wrapped around her back.

Asuma closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck. "Ah, Tsunade-sama, I think Gai should come with me instead."

"Fine!" she shouted, crumpling the assignment and throwing it at the designated persons. "Why don't all of you become Hokage? You obviously like picking your own missions anyway!"

Tsunade's eyes thinned into slits as she turned her attention to the two who was still oblivious to the world. She then sighed and closed her eyes.

"Baka Kakashi. Of all the time in the world, you chose a difficult time like this to declare your feelings!" Tsunade muttered.

Kurenai broke away from the kiss and looked at him. She roamed her eyes at the handsome face that he kept hidden in a mask. "Baka Kakashi, why did it take you so long?" she asked as she cupped his scarred cheek with her hand.

"I never wanted to say anything because you are too perfect for me but I cannot just let you accept something that might take you away from me."

"You do know that I love you, don't you?" Kurenai asked, a seductive smile playing on her luscious lips.

"I thought only in my dreams," Kakashi responded.

"And you do know that by showing your face publicly, you are declaring that you are already taken by someone, don't you?"

Kakashi nodded. He then raised his face towards Tsunade. It was the first time that the Hokage saw his face. She was quite shock at first for she did not really think that he would be that handsome. Tsunade blushed. Curiosity took hold of the other jounins as they too angled their necks to look at the infamous jounin with a  
Sharingan eye. Well, the rest would be history, as both the men and women blushed at the sight.

"Now, what did you say about 'being perfect'?" Kurenai whispered. "I always tell you to leave your mask off, but you never listened."

Kakashi's smile widened and he raised an eyebrow, turning his gaze upon her. "You mean to tell me, since then, that you have 'taken' me as I am?"

"You're just plain blind. I have been showing you my emotions, but you are not taking the steps to see between the lines."

"But now, you see my love."

"Yes. And, well, I love it."

Tsunade cleared her throat to get their attention. "Kakashi Hatake, I know that this is a special occasion for both of you but let me remind you… we are in a middle of a crisis right now and I won't allow two of my top jounins to take a leave of absence to go to their honeymoon!" her voice rising up in volume as she finished her sentence.

"You will still guard the Northern part of the village and you, Kurenai," Tsunade said pointing at her, "will be on the Southern part. I don't want to receive any news that you are meeting in the middle. Is that understood?"

Both of them broke from their embrace and nodded towards the Hokage. "We will be stationed right after the wedding ceremony, of course," Kurenai said and smiled up at Kakashi for his approval.

"Tsunade-sama will be the guest of honor, of course," he said.

"We should look for Jiraiya-sama," Kurenai suggested.

As they rambled on about their impeding nuptials, the other jounins left one by one and the Hokage placed her palms on her forehead.

……

I hope you, guys, like it. It's kinda mushy and OOC-ish but hey, it has Kakashi and Kurenai in it!

To all my fellow Kakashi and Kurenai fans, please try and write more fanfics!


End file.
